Hand thrown or launched flying discs have been utilized for amusement and recreation for many years. The aerodynamic designs of such discs permit them to be thrown for long distances and their flight patterns controlled when hand launched by a skilled user.
It is known to incorporate phosphorescent chemicals in the material, usually plastic, from which flying discs are formed, and it is also known to imprint phosphorescent graphics on the disc. Such arrangements, however, have deficiencies, including the necessity of "charging" the phosphorescent materials with light prior to uses. Furthermore, a low light level is produced.
Applicant is aware of the existence of prior art arrangements which utilize containers holding chemiluminescent material affixed to flying discs. However, such prior art arrangements can impair flying disc flight performance and do not provide the dramatic light display presented by the invention disclosed herein.
The following patents are believed representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,702, issued Jun. 17, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,876, issued Jan. 26, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,570, issued May 7, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,723, issued May 2, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,357, issued May 27, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,575, issued Mar. 10, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 209,763, issued Jan. 2, 1968.